Trio Sousuke
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! Aku elus-elus hidungnya, dia langsung menepisku sampai nyaris jatuh dari kasur. Aku bekap mulutnya, dia benar-benar melemparku dari kasur. Aku colok hidungnya, dia terus bangun sambil nyolok hidungku balik / "JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI TIDUR!" / WARNING : Chibi version, OOC, typo ; Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Trio Sousuke

Bagaimana kehidupan Grimmjow –si sulung, Szayel –si penengah dan Ulquiorra –si bungsu dengan ayah mereka Sousuke Aizen?

**Trio Sousuke**

**Genre : Family**

**Rating : K**

**Author : Kazue Ichimaru**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : Chibi version, OOC, typo.**

**WARNING II : Nama keluarga mereka akan kujadikan Aizen.**

**.**

**.**

.

.::**::.::**::.::**::.

Trio Sousuke…

Tiga anak lelaki dari pemilik perusahaan besar 'Hueco Mundo' bernama Sousuke Aizen yang tampan, berwibawa, karismatik dan juga seorang duren alias duda keren. Perbedaan umur Trio Sousuke tidaklah jauh, masing-masing berjarak satu tahun. Walaupun perbedaan fisik mereka sangatlah jauh dari kata mirip, tapi tentu saja dijamin 100% anak kandung Aizen.

Sebut saja Grimmjow, bocah berambut biru dengan kepribadian keras ini adalah si sulung. Walau berwatak kasar dan hobi membagikan bogem mentah secara cuma-cuma, dia sangat sayang pada adik-adiknya –meski dengan cara terselubung– dan diluar dugaan seorang pecinta kucing sejati. Ckck.

Szayel si penengah. Berambut pink sebahu dan berkacamata. Sifatnya selalu ingin tahu dalam kadar terlalu tinggi, sampai-sampai Aizen terpaksa membuatkan sebuah laboratorium mini untuk memanifestasikan rasa keingin tahuannya –ya hitung-hitung untuk menghindari rumah dari objek korban, sih.

Dan si bungsu Ulquiorra. Bocah kecil berkulit putih coret pucat, berambut hitam segelap langit malam dan iris matanya berwarna emerald indah. Sayang, mulutnya dapat berubah menjadi pisau yang menusuk jiwa dan raga, sifat pendiamnya akut tiada tara –saat senang, sedih, dan marah-pun tetap tak ada ekspresi. Emotionless.

Aizen tentu saja sangat sayang pada Trio Sousuke yang antik ini. Walaupun nakal sampai dapat membuatnya mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun, tetap saja dia sayang.

**.::**::.::**::.::**::.**

Burung-burung berkicau merdu mengiringi pagi hari yang cerah. Keluarga kecil Aizen sedang sarapan bersama dengan tenang, hingga seseorang mulai baru bisa mengumpulkan nyawanya dan memulai pertengkaran antar saudara yang selalu terjadi entah itu dimana dan kapan.

"Oy Ulquiorra! Ambilkan susu itu untukku," sahut Grimmjow sambil mencoba menjangkau teko susu cair yang ada di sebelah Ulquiorra.

"Tidak mau, ambil saja sendiri. Kak Grimmjow kan punya tangan dan kaki juga," jawab Ulquiorra sambil tetap memakan cereal-nya.

"Susu itu disebelahmu. Apa susahnya sih?!"

"Sebaliknya, apa susahnya berjalan ke sini mengambil susu?"

"Ulquiorra, ambilkan susunya untuk Kak Grimmjow," suara baritone khas Aizen menghentikan adu mulut mereka. Tidak ada nada menyentak dari nadanya namun tegas dengan penuh intimidasi.

"Baiklah. Nih, kak," jawab Ulquiorra lalu dengan enggan memberikan teko susu itu pada Grimmjow.

"Cih, disuruh ayah baru nurut. Dasar anak ayah!" sindir Grimmjow geram.

"Itu salahmu sendiri tidak menambahkan kata 'tolong', Grimmjow," ucap Szayel membenarkan letak kacamatanya namun masih tetap fokus pada buku tebal dihadapannya.

"Aku menyuruh bukan meminta!"

"Tidak ada bedanya, Grimmjow! Kau tidak pernah belajar tatakrama ya?!"

"Szayel! Panggil Grimmjow 'kakak'." Aizen menaikkan nadanya sedikit.

"Aku tidak sudi memanggil orang kekanak-kanakan seperti dia 'kakak'!" tolak Szayel.

"Hey kau! Begini-begini aku lebih tua darimu! Dasar menyebalkan!" Grimmjow naik pitam.

"Menurutku, Kak Grimmjow dan Kak Szayel sama-sama kekanak-kanakan dan menyebalkan," cetus Ulquiorra, sontak membuat Grimmjow dan Szayel memelototinya. Andaikan tatapan dapat membunuh, si bungsu bisa saja tewas seketika.

Alhasil adu mulut Trio Sousuke ini bukannya mereda malah semakin panas saja. Aizen yang sedari tadi menggenggam sendok erat-erat –berusaha keras untuk tidak menggebrak meja– menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Kalian semua cepat habiskan sarapannya! Dan kau Szayel tutup bukumu, tidak baik makan sambil baca buku. Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar saat sarapan?" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi bagi ukuran seorang Sousuke Aizen.

Dan sarapan-pun berlangsung diiringi kultum pagi dari sang ayah. Grimmjow bergumam tidak jelas, nampaknya sedang mengumpati kedua saudaranya. Szayel malah larut dalam pikirannya dengan percobaan apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti. Sementara Ulquiorra menutup matanya. Memang nampak sangat serius –karena itu memang kebiasaannya– tapi sebenarnya dia tertidur karena kebosanan setengah mati.

**.::**::.::**::.::**::.**

"Ayah mau pergi lagi?" tanya Ulquiorra yang ada di pangkuan Aizen. Menggenggam erat jas ayahnya dengan tatapan memelas seolah-olah mengatakan 'ayah jangan pergi'.

Hatinya terenyuh melihat anak bungsunya memasang wajah seperti itu. "Nanti ayah akan belikan oleh-oleh yang banyak,ya? Tidak lama kok," ucapnya sambil mengusap rambut Ulquiorra.

"Maksud ayah tidak lama itu sebulan?" tanya Ulquiorra –entah menyindir atau tidak. Aizen hanya tersenyum pasrah membenarkan kata-kata si bungsu.

"A-Ayah mau pergi lagi?" tanya Szayel yang baru keluar dari laboratorium-nya dengan suara parau, hampir saja menangis kalau tidak ditahan. "Jangan pergi…" sambil menghampiri Aizen.

Aizen tersenyum sambil berjongkok lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya karena tangan kirinya memangku si bungsu. Sontak saja Szayel langsung menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya. Menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Huweee… ayah jangan pergi. Disini saja…"

"Iya, sudah jangan menangis. Ayah pergi sebentar kok. Takkan lama."

Aizen sibuk menenangkan Szayel yang menangis. Si bungsu yang awalnya diam saja tanpa ekspresi jadi ikut-ikutan menangis. Aizen gelagapan, apalagi tangisan Ulquiorra lebih kencang dari Szayel.

Gin, bawahan Aizen yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan ayah-anak ini tertawa melihat atasannya yang dipuja-puja setiap wanita di kantor mereka gelagapan seperti ini. Tapi serasa ada yang kurang lengkap. Oh Si Biru! Kemana dia? batin Gin.

"Aku pulang!" suara Grimmjow menggema dari pintu masuk. Bola sepak yang diapit tangan kanannya, baju yang kotor dan keringat membanjiri wajahnya. Nampaknya, dia habis bermain sepak bola dengan anak tetangga.

"Loh, ayah mau pergi lagi ya? Kenapa Szayel dan Ulquiorra menangis?" tanya Grimmjow sambil menatap koper-koper dan adiknya yang menangis.

Nah! Panjang umur dia! batin Gin.

"Iya, seperti biasa," jawab Aizen sambil menatap Grimmjow. Dan dia hanya membulatkan mulutnya.

"Sekarang ayah kemana?"

"Paris, kau mau oleh-oleh apa Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow terdiam sejenak. "Terserah ayah," lalu dibalas Aizen dengan senyuman.

"Hey, kalian! Memalukan, cepat berhenti menangis. Ayah pergi mencari nafkah buat kita juga tau!" cecar si sulung.

"Kak Grimmjow dingin!" teriak Ulquiorra.

'Masih dingin kamu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresimu, bodoh!' umpat Grimmjow dalam hati. Soalnya jika langsung diungkapkan secara terang-terangan, ia takut kena damprat ayahnya.

Gin tertawa. Haduh, anak-anak Aizen-sama ada-ada saja! Ah, tetapi Grimmjow walaupun masih muda pikirannya sudah dewasa ya bisa berpikir seperti itu, batin Gin memuji.

"Hey, Grimmjow_-kun_! Kau tidak ikut menangis seperti adik-adikmu?" goda Gin.

"Enak saja Gin_-san_! Aku sudah kelas 3 SD, sudah besar," aku Grimmjow bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Gin terkekeh lagi. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas mata bocah biru itu memerah ingin menangis. Gin menatap jam tangannya, ah sudah waktunya.

"Aizen_-sama_, maaf mengganggu tapi sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore, pesawat akan berangkat pukul 6 sore…"

"Baiklah, terimakasih Gin," lalu Aizen melepaskan pelukan kedua putranya. "Ayah pergi sekarang. Kalian jangan menangis, kan sudah besar. Jaga diri kalian, jangan nakal!" ucapnya sambil mengecup kening Szayel dan Ulquiorra.

Aizen mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Grimmjow. "Tidak mau kupeluk?" lalu Grimmjow melangkah dengan segan mendekati lalu memeluknya.

"Hati-hati…"

Aizen tersenyum lalu mencium kening Grimmjow. Grimmjow kaget.

"A-Ayah apaan sih! Aku sudah besar!" protesnya sambil mengusap-usap kening.

"Ya,ya, Grimmjow kecil sekarang sudah besar. Titip Szayel dan Ulquiorra ya?" ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut si sulung.

"I-iya."

"Dan jangan lupa mandi. Bau-mu tidak sedap sekali."

Grimmjow nyengir. Menyadari bahwa bau keringat menguar dari badannya.

Pada akhirnya mereka terdiam menatap Aizen dan Gin keluar dari rumah, menatap mobil yang melaju pergi sampai hilang dari pandangan meninggalkan mereka.

**.::**::.::**END**::.::**::.**

Yosh! Fanfic Bleach pertama saya di dunia fanfiction.

Bagaimana? Gaje kan? Jadi jika ada kesalahan. Tolong perbaiki, _senpai_. /bow/

Sebenarnya saya dari dulu sudah ngebet sekali membuat fanfic tentang tiga espada tercinta saya versi chibi! (baca: Grimmjow, Szayel, Ulquiorra) dan ayahnya Sousuke Aizen yang tak ayal bertitel sebagai suamiku. Hoho! /ditebas Aizen fangirls/. Rencananya ini akan menjadi drabbles jika yang me-review memungkinkan. Haha.

Baiklah! Akhir kata…

Mind to RnR, _senpai_?


	2. Chapter 2 : Kelinci Percobaan Szayel

Szayel menemukan temuan baru! Kira-kira siapa yang jadi kelinci percobaannya?

**Chapter 2:**

**Kelinci Percobaan Szayel**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Family, Humor**

**Rating : K**

**Author : Kazue Ichimaru**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : Chibi version, OOC, typo**

**WARNING II : Marga mereka akan kujadikan Aizen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.::**::.::**::.::**::.**

Grimmjow memperhatikan Szayel yang sedang asyik menuangkan cairan berwarna-warni ke dalam tabung reaksi. Tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan di hari Sabtu cerah ini, jadi bertandang ke laboratorium Szayel adalah pilihannya untuk membunuh rasa bosan. Si penengah nampak serius dengan mengamati lalu mencatat reaksi. Rambut sebahunya diikat dan poninya dijepit ke belakang memperlihatkan dahi yang tak begitu lebar. Grimmjow nyaris saja tertidur jika Szayel tidak berpekik riang bagaikan orang ketiban uang semilyar.

"Akhirnya temuanku sudah selesai!" pekiknya senang, disusul goyang gayung yang baru saja ia lihat dari televisi.

"Uh?Apaan tuh?" tanya Grimmjow bergidik ngeri saat melihat cairan ungu tua menyeramkan di tabung yang diangkat adiknya tinggi-tinggi –plus goyang gayung maut Szayel.

"Ini cairan pengubah warna kulit ciptaan Szayel! Ilmuwan terhebat sepanjang masa. Hohoho!" si penengah terkikik sambil menutup mulutnya anggun.

Grimmjow sweatdrop. Ingin muntah.

"Szayel, lama-lama kau bisa jadi ilmuwan gila seperti Kurotsuchi-_sensei_. Masa aku disuruh membedah organ dalam kodok?! Padahal aku kan kelas 3 SD, setahuku di sekolah lain itu pelajaran kelas 2 SMP!" si sulung curhat.

"Salah sendiri sekolah di Las Noches School. Kau tahu kan sekolah kita itu 'berbeda' dari yang lain."

Memang di kota Karakura, Las Noches School adalah sekolah bagi anak-anak jenius dan juga bergelimang harta yang terdiri dari tiga tingkatan, SD-SMP-SMA. Tak ayal pelajarannya juga diluar dugaan.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu kok! Tapi aku cuma kesal saja. Dasar _sensei_ gila!" gerutu Grimmjow.

"Uhm, jadi nostalgia dulu waktu umur 5 tahun membedah organ dalam kodok. Nanti saat naik kelas 3 SD akan melakukannya lagi? Membosankan, aku sudah jago. Kelas 2 SD saja pelajarannya hanya meneliti replika saja, huh," ungkap Szayel sombong.

Grimmjow benar-benar bergidik ngeri. Darimana dia dapat kodoknya?! Nggak mungkin dibeliin Ayah kan? Dirinya jadi takut Szayel akan menjadi psikopat. Membunuh di usia se-belia itu –ya walaupun hanya kodok saja ,sih.

"Sekarang aku cobakan pada apa ya? kelinci… sudah, tikus… sudah. Uhmm… kucing!" raut Szayel yang mulanya serius menjadi sumringah.

Mendengar 'kucing' Grimmjow bangkit menghampiri Szayel, lalu mencekiknya.

"Dengar Szayel, kalau kau berani membuat kucing menjadi percobaanmu. Akan kupastikan Aizen Szayel hanya tinggal nama," desis Grimmjow sambil memberikan Szayel death-glare nya.

"A-ah Grimmjow! Lepaskan! Ja-jangan mencekikku! Aku cuma bercanda. Masa kau anggap serius?! U-uh," Szayel gemetaran, takut dimutilasi lalu mayatnya dibuang ke sungai Amazone oleh si kakak.

"Kakak, Apa yang kalian lakukan?" suara lembut membuat Grimmjow berhenti melakukan PTA (Penindasan Terhadap Adik). Szayel yang punya kesempatan emas, langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Oh, Ulqui-_chan_? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Grimmjow sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan memanggilku Ulqui-_chan_! Seperti aku anak perempuan saja."

"Hey Ulquiorra, kau belum mandi?" tanya Szayel saat melihat adiknya yang masih mengenakan piyama hijau dan menyeret boneka kelelawar kesayangannya.

"Belum, malas. Aku tidak bau kok."

"Cih, cepatlah mandi! Nanti badanmu gatal-gatal. Hey, Szayel itu cairan mencurigakan mau kau apakan?" diam-diam Grimmjow penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud dari 'pengubah warna kulit' tersebut –ini anak satu memang sangat jaim.

Szayel tertegun sejenak, berpikir. Dirinya menangkap siluet Ulquiorra yang putih pucat. Tiba-tiba lampu bohlam seakan-akan muncul dari kepalanya.

"Grimmjow! Sst sst sini!" bisiknya. Tidak mau Ulquiorra mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Apa?" Grimmjow mendekat disambut rangkulan Szayel.

"Kita cobakan pada Ulquiorra saja bagaimana?"

"KAU GILA SZAYEL?! Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Ulqu-.. humph!" ucapan Grimmjow terpotong karena dibekap Szayel.

"Jangan berteriak bodoh! Coba kau bayangkan warna kulit Ulquiorra jadi tidak sepucat itu, kita akan membuat kejutan untuk Ayah, Ayah pasti terkejut!" hasut Szayel.

Grimmjow terdiam. Benar juga, pikirnya. Selama ini dia berusaha untuk 'menggelapkan' kulit Ulquiorra tapi tak bisa-bisa. Dimulai dari mengajaknya bermain sepak bola seharian, bersepedah, dan berbagai aktivitas di luar lainnya yang bisa membuat kulit menjadi gelap. Namun hasilnya nihil. Kulit Ulquiorra masih tetap seperti itu, putih pucat, sedangkan kulit Grimmjow sendiri malah semakin gelap.

"Benar juga ya…" Grimmjow terhasut.

"Hihi, oke sekarang perhatikan akting-ku baik-baik."

Grimmjow menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Tapi sebelum dia bertanya apa maksudnya, Szayel terlanjur sudah melepaskan rangkulannya dan menuangkan cairan itu ke dalam gelas.

"Ulquiorra adikku tersayang!" ucap Szayel sambil menghampiri Ulquiorra.

"Apa maksudnya memanggilku sayang?" tanya si bungsu curiga.

"Memangnya tidak boleh memanggilmu sayang? Kau kan adik tersayangku," jawabnya sembari merangkul Ulquiorra.

"Tentu saja, adikmu kan hanya aku."

"Aaahh, itu tidak penting. Sekarang, kau mau kan mencoba ini?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan gelas itu di hadapan Ulquiorra.

"Apa ini? Penemuan baru? Aku tidak mau mencobanya."

"Bukan! Ini jus anggur dicampur blueberry dan cherry buatanku. Pasti enak!"

Grimmjow sweatdrop lagi. Bisa-bisanya cairan mencurigakan nan mengerikan itu disebut jadi jus yang bisa mengundang air liur? Szayel benar-benar payah dalam hal berbohong.

"Aku tak mau. Itu temuanmu kan? Aku tahu, kok."

"Kau jahat sekali. Jadi kau berburuk sangka padaku? Wah, Ulquiorra kecil berburuk sangka pada kakaknya sendiri. Apa yah reaksi ayah kalau tahu…"

"Eh,eh! Iya sini kuminum, jangan lapor Ayah. Huh, dasar kakak mainnya mengadu," tukas Ulquiorra sambil menyambar gelas di tangan Szayel.

Memang diantara Trio Sousuke, Ulquiorra adalah anak yang paling takut dan penurut. Namun juga yang paling 'nempel' dengan Aizen. Maklum, anak bungsu. Szayel tersenyum licik saat melihat Ulquiorra meneguk habis gelas itu. Namun, setelah satu menit berlalu masih belum terjadi apa-apa.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Grimmjow penasaran.

"Seperti sari ketek Kak Grimmjow," jawab Ulquiorra masih dengan tanpa ekspresi lalu meletakkan gelas itu di meja.

"APA?!"

"Uwoh, tenang Grimmjow tenang!" ucap Szayel sambil menahan sang kakak untuk tidak menyerang Ulquiorra.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba muncul bercak-bercak ungu di pipi Ulquiorra.

"A-ajaib, jadi ungu!" pekik Grimmjow dan Szayel bersamaan.

Ulquiorra menautkan alisnya. "Apa yang ungu?" namun terjawab saat dia melihat pantulan cermin yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya. Matanya langsung membulat karena kaget.

"KEREN!" dengan dungunya Grimmjow dan Szayel bersorak saat wajah si bungsu sudah sepenuhnya berwarna ungu. Ulquiorra kesal setengah mati, baru saja dia mau melempar gelas tadi ke arah kedua kakaknya tapi–

BRUK!

"U-ugh…"

–Ulquiorra langsung terduduk lemas di lantai sembari memegang lehernya.

"Ka-kau kenapa Ulquiorra? Woy Ulquiorra!" jerit Grimmjow sambil menghampirinya.

"Na-nafasku sesak…"

"Ah! Ini minum ini!" dengan lekas Szayel mengambil sesuatu dari lemari dan memberikannya ke Grimmjow yang sedang memangku Ulquiorra.

"Apa ini?!"

"Itu penawar racun! Tenang itu sudah ku uji coba berkali-kali dan tidak gagal! Siapa tahu ini bisa membantu."

Dengan terpaksa Grimmjow meminumkan cairan-yang-katanya-penawar-racun itu ke Ulquiorra. Setengah hati Ulquiorra meminumnya, takut cairan-yang-katanya-penawar-racun malah akan membuat nyawanya melayang ke angkasa. Lambat laun bercak-bercak ungu itu hilang, namun nafas Ulquiorra masih terasa sesak.

"Akan kupanggilkan pelayan! Tu-tunggu sebentar!" Szayel meluncur bagaikan komet walau badannya bergetar hebat.

"Dasar Szayel gila! Cepatlah! Ulquiorra bertahanlah!" walaupun amarah si sulung pada Syazel sudah di ubun-ubun, badannya tak kalah gemetar daripada si penengah. Bagaimanapun, dia takut kehilangan adik bungsunya.

Tak lama para pelayan berdatangan. Dengan bergegas memanggil ambulans, lalu menggotong tubuh kecil Ulquiorra ke rumah sakit terdekat.

**.****::**::.::**::.::**::.**

Seorang pria berambut cokelat memijat pangkal hidungnya perlahan, ia biarkan kacamata capungnya melorot sampai ke ujung hidung. Terlalu banyak pikiran berseliweran di otaknya, apalagi setelah menerima telepon tentang Ulquiorra yang dilarikan ke rumah sakit gara-gara sesak nafas. Dan fakta yang mengejutkan adalah sesak nafas tersebut disebabkan oleh anak keduanya, Szayel. Mungkin dilarang masuk ke laboratorium selama 3 bulan cukup untuk hukumannya.

"Aizen-_sama_, anda memanggil?" tanya pria berambut perak, membuyarkan lamunan Aizen.

"Gin, Szayel berulah lagi."

"Siapa korbannya?" Gin penasaran. Dulu pernah kejadian saat Szayel berumur 5 tahun, ia menggunting bulu kucing persia kesayangan Grimmjow dan membuatnya jadi pitak dimana-mana. Alasannya? Ia ingin menguji apakah bulu kucing lebih lembut daripada sutera. Dan setelahnya Grimmjow koma 3 hari karena _shock_.

"Ulquiorra," jawab Aizen sambil menghela nafas lelah.

Gin membelalakkan matanya yang sipit, "Ulquiorra-_kun_? Kenapa bisa?"

"Nanti kujelaskan setelah kembali dari Jepang."

"Maksud Aizen-_sama_?"

"Pesankan tiket ke Jepang untuk penerbangan malam ini, Gin. Dan maaf, tolong jangan ajak aku bicara untuk sementara," ucap Aizen sambil tersenyum letih. Tentu saja, baru seminggu ini ia menginjakkan kaki di Paris dan sudah harus kembali lagi ke Negeri Sakura, padahal urusan perusahaannya masih menumpuk.

"Baik, Aizen-_sama_," angguk pria perak itu mengerti. Lalu pergi dari ruangan.

**.::**::.::**::.::**::.**

"Grimmjow gawat! Ayah sebentar lagi sampai!" teriak Szayel sambil mengguncang-guncang badan Grimmjow yang tertidur di sofa ruangan rawat Ulquiorra.

"Nghn… apa kau Szayel mengganggu saja!" jawab Grimmjow lalu duduk sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Ayah sebentar lagi mau kesini!"

Seketika si sulung langsung sadar dari alam mimpi. "A-apa? AYAH? KAU SERIUS SZAYEL?!"

"Wah, kalian nampak kompak sekali pagi ini. Tapi jangan berteriak, bisa-bisa membangunkan adik kalian yang sedang tertidur," suara baritone yang berasal dari arah pintu tiba-tiba membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

"A-ayah… sudah pulang ya? hehehe," sapa mereka berdua panik sambil saling mendorong satu sama lain.

"Ada apa? kenapa gugup begitu?" tanya Aizen dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Ngg… nggak ada apa-apa yah," jawab Grimmjow takut-takut.

"Oh, kalau tidak ada apa-apa. Lalu Ulquiorra kenapa?"

Grimmjow dan Szayel langsung meneguk ludah. _Skakmat_. Mereka sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Perlahan-lahan Aizen duduk disebelah Ulquiorra, sementara si sulung dan penengah diam membatu di sofa, menunggu giliran di-eksekusi mati.

"Jadi, Ulquiorra kau berikan apa, Szayel?" tanya Aizen sambil menatap si penengah.

"Eung… aku berikan penemuanku. Aku jadikan dia percobaan," jawab Szayel menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Lalu, sebagai kakak. Kenapa kau tidak melarangnya, Grimmjow?" tanya Aizen mengalihkan pandangannya pada si sulung.

Namun Grimmjow tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memalingkan wajah –takut menatap Aizen– dan juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Grimmjow, jawab dan tatap mataku."

"Hh, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi maafkan kami, Ayah. Aku dan Szayel memang salah," jawab si sulung menatap ayahnya takut-takut yang dibalas Aizen dengan anggukan mengerti.

"Ayah?" suara parau Ulquiorra langsung menarik perhatian mereka bertiga. Grimmjow dan Szayel refleks berlomba-lomba menghampiri Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra! Gila aku kira kau takkan bangun," ujar Grimmjow kaget saat sampai di pinggir kasur si bungsu.

"Iya! Habisnya dari kemarin kau belum bangun-bangun sih!" susul Szayel membenarkan. Grimmjow baru saja membuka mulutnya –ingin berbicara lagi– namun Aizen memberikan tatapan 'jangan berisik!', lalu si sulung langsung pura-pura me-risleting mulutnya.

"Haha kalian mengharapkan aku mati ya?" canda Ulquiorra lalu terkekeh lemah.

"Ulqui-_chan_~ maaf," ucap Grimmjow dan Szayel bersamaan dengan tatapan _puppy-eyes_. Kepala si bungsu serasa makin sakit saja melihatnya.

"Iya aku maafkan. Sudah tatapan itu membuat kepalaku tambah sakit," balas Ulquiorra sambil memegang kepalanya.

"YOSH!" girang dua kakak itu sambil ber-high five ria.

"Tapi Ulquiorra, candaan-mu keterlaluan pakai kata-kata 'mati' segala!" ungkap Szayel, dibalas si bungsu dengan juluran lidah.

"Iya, anak kecil seumuranmu tidak pantas pakai kata-kata seperti itu, tapi –tunggu, kau bilang apa Szayel? Candaan? Ulquiorra?" ucap Grimmjow kaget.

"Iya, Ulquiorra bercan– HAH?!"

"ULQUIORRA BERCANDA?" ucap mereka bersamaan memelototi satu sama lain.

"Ulquiorra, akhirnya kau bisa bercanda, hiks, aku terharu," ucap Szayel pura-pura menangis, sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak si bungsu.

"Iya! Ah! Padahal harusnya ayah merekamnya tadi," ucap Grimmjow sambil menatap Aizen dan Ulquiorra bergantian. Aizen hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil terkekeh. Ah, kalau sudah begini mana bisa marah coba.

"Nah, Ayah, Ulquiorra sudah memaafkan kami. Jadi, maafkan kami juga ya!" ucap Szayel dengan raut muka se-memelas mungkin.

"Hm, ayah maafkan. Tapi-.."

"Tapi?"

"Grimmjow dilarang main game dan sejenisnya selama 3 bulan dan Szayel juga dilarang masuk ke laboratorium selama 3 bulan…"

"TAPI TAPI-.." ucap Grimmjow dan Szayel bersamaan, shock seketika.

"_No excuse_. Ini sepadan dengan apa yang telah kalian berbuat," jawab Aizen sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Dan jika digambarkan kondisi mereka dalam anime, tubuh mereka terkikis tertiup angin sambil mengatakan, "Ti-tidak mungkin…"

**.::**::.::**END**::.::**::.**

I-ini fanfic terabaikan selama sebulan karena kemarin saya harus mengikuti Ujian Nasional. Maafkan saya! /bow/ Maaf juga kalau fanfic ini abal luar biasa. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik nanti! /mengepalkan tangan/

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau ada yang bingung mengapa saya memberikan judul 'Trio Sousuke' bukan 'Trio Aizen' adalah soalnya kalau pakai 'Trio Aizen' kepikirannya jadi Aizen-Gin-Tosen begitu.

Ya! Review dari kalian sangat diharapkan untuk kelanjutan fanfic ini. Akhir kata…

Mind to RnR, _senpai_?


	3. Chapter 3 : Pembalasan Ulquiorra

"Ulqui-_chaaaaaan_~ ayo minum obat dulu," ucap bocah berambut merah muda, berusaha menyuapi bocah kecil berkulit pucat yang duduk di kasurnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Tak ditambahkan yang aneh-aneh kan?" Jujur, semenjak insiden tersebut Ulquiorra jadi agak sedikit trauma dengan cairan berwarna ungu. Yah, walaupun sang ayah sudah meyakinkan kalau obat tersebut berwarna ungu karena rasa anggur, tetap saja dia –tolong garis bawahi– harus waspada.

"Eh? Nggak kok. Percaya deh. Memangnya aku sejahat apa padamu?" tanya Szayel memasang wajah tanpa dosa, tapi itu malah membuat si bungsu semakin curiga.

"Hn, baiklah. Aa!" Ulquiorra akhirnya menyerah, lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Daripada dimarahi karena nggak minum obat, pikirnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?"

"Kak, kau tambahkan apa?"

"Ini!" ucap si penengah berseri-seri sembari mengeluarkan bubuk cabe super pedas.

"AAAH! MINUM MINUM! KAK TEGA BANGET SIH SAMA ADIKMU YANG LAGI SAKIT! NGGAK PUAS APA NGEJAILIN AKU TERUS?"

* * *

**Chapter 3 :**

**Pembalasan Ulquiorra**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Family, Humor**

**Rating : K**

**Author : Kazue Ichimaru**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : Chibi version, OOC, typo**

**WARNING II : Marga mereka akan kujadikan Aizen**

* * *

Ulquiorra merenung. Dosa apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga diberi kakak antik macam ini? Yang satu hobi marah-marah dan yang satu lagi kelewat aneh. Padahal seumur hidupnya ia telah menjadi anak yang penurut dan pendiam. Yah walaupun lidahnya tajam setajam silet, mungkin itu bisa dijadikan perhitungan dalam timbangan dosanya.

Trek. Pintu kamar terbuka, memperlihatkan dua bocah berambut nyentrik.

"_Ano_… Ulquiorra?" tanya Szayel tetap menempel di pintu, takut untuk masuk.

"Masuk!" cecar Grimmjow, menendang si penengah sampai terpental satu meter.

"Aduh! Grimmjow, apa-apaan kamu?! Biasa aja kali!" ucap Szayel sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit.

"Habis kamu malah nempel kayak cicak. Udah cepetan ngomong sana!"

"I-iya," balas Szayel, mencoba bangkit sambil meringis.

"Ada apa?" tanya si bungsu dingin. Baru saja ia meratapi takdir tentang kedua kakaknya yang menyebalkan, eh, orangnya datang. Merusak pemandangan saja.

"Ulquiorra, maaf ya! Tadi aku kasih cabe bubuk di obat kamu. Padahal kamu lagi sakit. Itu ide Grimmjow dan aku. Maaf ya, kami sungguh sungguh minta maaf." Szayel menunduk dalam-dalam.

Ulquiorra membelalakkan matanya kaget. Seumur hidupnya, dia tak pernah mendengar kata maaf –kecuali waktu ada Aizen– meluncur dari kedua kakaknya. Jika sudah berbuat jahil seperti tadi, ya sudah kembali seperti biasa, hidup mereka seakan tidak ada dosa lalu menjahili si bungsu lagi. Ulquiorra merasa sedikit tersentuh, apalagi Szayel pakai menunduk dalam-dalam segala.

"Jadi, kejadian yang tadi tolong lupakan dan jangan ngadu ke ayah ya!"

Oke. Ulquiorra cabut pikiran positif tentang kakaknya. Ada udang di balik batu rupanya.

"_Ba-baka_! Jangan bilang-bilang tujuan kita, kalau begitu Ulquiorra malah bakal ngadu ke ayah kan?!" Grimmjow tiba-tiba panik.

"Eh? AH KECEPLOSAN!" Szayel berteriak tak kalah panik. Sedetik kemudian, benjolan akibat jitakan Grimmjow menghiasi kepalanya.

"Oke, ini sungguh-sungguh. Ulquiorra, maafkan kami." Grimmjow membungkuk tidak minat karena malu.

"Nggak, nggak akan dimaafin."

"EH? KENAPA? KUMOHON ULQUIORRA!" Szayel langsung memegang tangan kiri si bungsu dengan tatapan memelas.

"Soalnya capek tahu jadi objek _bully_-an terus! Jadi, aku mau ngadu ke ayah. Titik."

"EH? JANGAN BEGITU ULQUIORRA, AKU KAN SUDAH MINTA MAAF!" Grimmjow ikut-ikutan memegang tangan kanan si bungsu dengan tampang memelas.

"Memangnya kenapa sih kalau aku ngadu ke ayah? Masalah?"

"Jelas itu masalah! Soalnya kalau kamu ngadu, bisa saja hukuman kita ditambah lagi kan? Baru satu minggu nggak main game itu rasanya kayak di neraka tahu!" ucap si sulung, menggenggam tangan Ulquiorra makin kuat.

"Iya! Kami kan nggak mau diceramahin ayah seharian atau dicuekin selama seminggu. Ayah kan kalau marah emang keliatan tenang, tapi auranya jadi serem!" tambah si penengah, matanya mulai memasuki mode _puppy-eyes_.

"Dan lebih parah lagi, gimana kalau hukuman kita ditambah jadi enam bulan? Sembilan bulan? SETAHUN? Ayolah Ulquiorraaaa. Maaaf!" Grimmjow mulai menggoyang-goyang badan kecil Ulquiorra dengan keras.

"Berhenti! Berhenti! Sakit! Lagian apanya yang kita? Aku nggak ikutan dihukum tau!" Si bungsu mengibaskan tangan Grimmjow dari pundaknya.

"Kalau begitu, MAAF!" Kedua kakak itu bersimpuh di hadapan Ulquiorra. Si bungsu kesal tingkat tinggi, ingin rasanya melempar kedua kakaknya ke jurang. Tapi, sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul dari otaknya yang cerdas.

"Hm, kalau begitu aku maafkan," dehem Ulquiorra sok bijak sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"SUNGGUH?"

"Tapi, ada satu syarat!"

"A-apa itu?" tanya Grimmjow dan Szayel. Firasat buruk mulai meracuni pikiran mereka.

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis. "Kalian harus jadi pelayanku sampai ayah pulang dari Paris, harus mau melakukan apa yang aku suruh walaupun permintaannya aneh. Bagaimana?"

"APA?!"

* * *

CTREK. Ulquiorra nyaris saja tertawa dengan keras saat memotret pemandangan ajaib di hadapannya. Apa itu? Ya, ini karena Grimmjow dan Szayel memakai bando kucing dengan tangan ala kucing. Wajah mereka benar-benar seperti tomat saat ini, merah sekali.

"Sudah aku tidak tahan!" Szayel mencak-mencak kesal. Ini semua karena Grimmjow nge-fans sama Tokyo Miaw Miaw, rutuknya.

"U-Ulquiorra! Darimana kamu tahu aku punya bando kucing hah?! Dan, darimana kamu tahu aku suka Tokyo Miaw Miaw?!" Grimmjow kesal. Nyaris saja ia banting bandonya, tapi ia ingat ini salah satu koleksi berharganya, jadi tidak jadi.

"Gampang sekali. Aku tahu Kak Grimmjow itu maniak sama kucing. Jadi pasti Kak Grimmjow suka anime yang berhubungan sama kucing terus ngumpulin barang-barangnya deh, hehe." Ulquiorra berkata bangga. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tanda meremehkan.

"Cih, lagamu seperti google saja. Awas saja, nanti akan kubalas!"

"Eh? Kalau kakak menjahiliku lagi. Aku akan menyebarkan ini loh. Ah, aku jadi ingin tahu apa reaksi teman-teman tentang ini."

"MAAF! JANGAN DISEBARKAN. KAMI TIDAK AKAN MENJAHILIMU LAGI!" ucap si sulung dan penengah kompak.

"Hehehe. Oh, aku haus. Kak Szayel, tolong buatkan teh susu tambah madu."

"Nggak mau. Males ke dapur," tolak Szayel ogah.

"Fotonya…"

"ROGER!" Szayel langsung berlari secepat kilat. Saking terburu-burunya, ia lupa melepaskan bando kucing. Asalnya Grimmjow mau memperingatkan, tapi bocah merah muda itu langsung pergi, yah sudahlah kita tunggu saja ledakan tawa dari para pelayan rumah mereka.

"Nah, kak aku ingin pinjam komik yang baru kau beli kemarin. Disimpan di bawah kasur biar aku nggak baca kan? Aku tahu itu," perintah si bungsu.

"EH? KOK TAHU? Kamu itu kamera CCTV, _stalker_ atau apaan sih?" tanya si sulung kesal.

"Aku punya insting yang kuat. Aku juga tahu kalau semenjak dihukum Kak Grimmjow sering main game sama baca komik tengah malem biar nggak ketahuan, terus Kak Grimmjow juga suka-.." ucapan si bungsu terhenti di tengah jalan karena dibekap Grimmjow yang sudah panik tingkat kecamatan, si sulung berkata, "IYA IYA! Sudah jangan dikatakan lagi! Akan kuambilkan."

* * *

Seminggu berlalu semenjak Ulquiorra berlagak jadi bos. Dan, seminggu itu pula Grimmjow dan Szayel yang awalnya berada di neraka level satu, mendadak naik ke level seribu. Bagaimana tidak? Bukan hanya si bungsu menjadi semakin besar kepala dan semakin minta dilempar ke selokan depan rumah, mereka juga mengalami kejadian yang luar biasa memalukan seumur hidup.

Jadi, pagi itu adalah hari Minggu yang sangat cerah. Semua orang pergi bermain menikmati hari libur mereka. Termasuk juga Ichigo si rambut jeruk dan Renji si rambut nanas, begitulah Grimmjow menggambarkan ciri dua teman sekelasnya. Mereka masuk ke rumah Trio Sousuke yang bercat putih-abu-hitam berkesan elegan dengan seenak jidat. Mungkin, saking seringnya datang jadi terasa seperti rumah sendiri.

"Grimjoooow! Main bola yuu-.." Waktu seakan berhenti berjalan. Dua bocah itu tercekat saat menginjakkan kaki di kamar si sulung yang bernuansa biru, wajah horror menghiasi wajah mereka yang rupawan. Pemandangan yang dilihat saat ini, benar-benar menakjubkan.

"WAAAH ICHIGO! RENJI! KALIAN SALAH PAHAM!"/"AAAAH ICHIGO-_SENPAI_! RENJI-_SENPAI_! KALIAN SALAH PAHAM!" teriak Grimmjow dan Szayel berbarengan panik tingkat disunat. Mati mati mati!

"Oh? _Senpai_, kebetulan kalian ada disini. Kedua kakakku sedang melakukan _cross-dressing_ menjadi _maid_. Ikut menonton?" tanya si bungsu dengan kamera siap membidik, masih dengan tampang miskin ekspresinya.

Ichigo dan Renji masih terdiam seribu bahasa. Merasa sulit mencerna apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka mencoba mencubit pipi mereka masing-masing, tapi sakitnya terasa. Oh? bukan mimpi ya?

"Pffftt, HAHAHAHAHAHA NGGAK NYANGKA GRIMMJOW SZAYEL! NGGAK NYANGKAA! HAHAHA"

"DIAM KALIAN!" teriak Grimmjow dan Szayel dengan wajah merah padam.

* * *

"Genderku…" ratap si sulung sambil memijat pundak Ulquiorra yang asyik menyedot jus buah apel kemasan kotaknya.

"Hiks, rasanya aku ingin nangis," ratap si penengah yang bertugas memijat kaki.

"Hm, itu bukan salahku Ichigo-_senpai_ dan Renji-_senpai_ datang disaat seperti itu. Aku tidak mengundang mereka, kok." Si bungsu menambahkan disela-sela kegiatannya meminum jus.

"DIAM! JANGAN KOMENTAR! DENGARKAN AKU MERATAPI NASIB!" teriak kedua kakak itu berbarengan.

"Oke, oke."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Ulquiorra terbuka. "Wah, kalian sudah akur ya?" tanya suara baritone dibalik pintu, menyita perhatian Trio Sousuke.

"Ayaaaaaah!" teriak mereka bertiga berbarengan, langsung melompat dari kasur lalu menghampiri Aizen.

"Ayah pulang cepat sekali? Bukannya pulangnya minggu depan?" tanya Szayel, matanya berbinar-binar menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang tak terbendung.

"Aku pulang cepat karena khawatir Ulquiorra akan diperlakukan aneh-aneh oleh kalian. Tapi syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja," ucap Aizen tersenyum, sambil mengacak-acak rambut si bungsu.

'Cih, sebaliknya, malah dia yang memperlakukan kami dengan aneh,' pikir kedua kakak itu dalam hati. Tanpa disadari mereka menatap sinis Ulquiorra yang tersenyum senang.

"Nah, baguslah kalau kalian sudah mulai berbuat baik terhadap Ulquiorra. Sekarang, hukumannya sudah cukup sampai sini saja," ucap Aizen sambil beranjak pergi, membuat Trio Sousuke itu bingung dengan perkataannya.

"Tunggu! Ayah, apa maksudnya?" Grimmjow mengernyitkan dahinya. Tanda tanya besar-besar mengelilingi kepalanya.

"Maksudnya hukuman kalian cukup sampai sini saja. Tidak usah sampai tiga bulan. Kalian kan sudah berbuat baik pada Ulquiorra, itu tujuanku. Nah, ayah mau istirahat dulu. Jangan ganggu ya!" jelas Aizen sambil melonggarkan dasinya lalu menjauh dan hilang dari pandangan.

"Oh! Kalau begitu, kontrak kita sudah berakhir, adikku sayang," ucap Szayel menekankan kata-kata terakhir. Iris emasnya tampak tajam menatap Ulquiorra yang mulai berwajah panik.

"A-ah! Tunggu, kalau kakak macam-macam aku akan menyebarkan-.. Eh? Dimana?" si bungsu merogoh-rogoh saku celananya, tapi ia tak menemukan benda yang dicari.

"Mencari ini?" Grimmjow melambungkan kamera digital itu lalu menangkapnya lagi. "Aduh! Semua fotonya kehapus. Gimana dong?" tanya si sulung sambil menyeringai, seringainya kali ini dapat diartikan matilah-kau-sekarang-haha.

"Sekarang ayo kita bertukar posisi. Aku jadi dalang dan kau jadi boneka. Bagaimana?" tanya Szayel membetulkan letak kacamata disertai seringai kecil, mengancam si bungsu.

Ulquiorra meneguk ludahnya. Keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes dari pelipisnya. Perlahan-lahan, ia kabur dari kamar sambil berteriak, "WAAA! AYAAAH! SELAMATKAN AKUU!"

* * *

**.::**::.::**END**::.::**::.**

* * *

Te-hee, chapter 3 selesai!

Ulquiorra : Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa akhirnya aku menderita lagi?

Author : Gomenasai, Ulqui-_chan_. Aku sedang ingin membuatmu menderita hoho~

Grimmjow & Szayel : Yee kita happy ending, Ulquiorra sad ending! /tebar confetti/

Ulquiorra : T_T

Ngomong-ngomong disini Grimmjow sama Szayel disini lagi sehati ya? Haha, mentang-mentang nasibnya sama, jadi sehati. Yosh! Terimakasih telah bersedia membaca fanfic super abal ini. Akhir kata…

Mind to Review,_ senpai_?


	4. Chapter 4 : Proyek Ulang Tahun

"Semuanya sudah datang?" tanya Grimmjow, menyorotkan cahaya senter ke wajahnya, sehingga hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat di tengah kegelapan.

"Ulquiorra belum," jawab Szayel, menyorot cahaya senter ke wajah mengikuti kakaknya.

"Cih, kita mulai tanpa Ulquiorra sa–.."

"Aku disini…" Ulquiorra tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Szayel. Tanpa senter. Tapi kulitnya yang putih pucat seakan bersinar terang di kegelapan.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!" Grimmjow dan Szayel berteriak kaget, mengira Ulquiorra itu semacam hantu.

Jadi, Grimmjow langsung lari ke kasur dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan tiga lapis selimut, Szayel loncat sejauh-jauhnya dari dedemit yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disebelah, sementara Ulquiorra masih menatap mereka dengan wajah _poker face_.

"Aku bukan hantu. Aku adik kalian, Ulquiorra. Perlukah aku membeberkan rahasia kalian satu persatu agar kalian percaya?" Ulquiorra mendengus kesal. "Lagian ngapain sih disuruh ke kamar Kak Grimmjow di tengah malam? Mana lampunya digelapin, ada acara senter-senteran segala lagi!"

"Kan biar keren gitu," jawab si sulung, turun dari kasur setelah yakin Ulquiorra bukan setan.

"Lain kali, sebelum datang, usap seluruh wajahmu dengan arang! Hahahaha." Szayel tertawa puas disusul Grimmjow. Membayangkan wajah putih Ulquiorra cemong-cemong karena arang.

"MANA MUNGKIN! Nanti aku malah seperti orang Afrika! Sudah, ah! Aku ngantuk, kalian sebenarnya mau apa sih?!" Si bungsu menggebrak lantai keras, sok galak, padahal dalam hati udah mau kabur takut di _bully_.

"Fufu, kami menyuruhmu kesini karena mau membahas rencana super." Si sulung mengusap-usap jenggot khayalannya.

"Rencana terlarang yang nggak boleh diketahui oleh ayah." Si penengah ikut-ikutan sok cool.

"Dan rencananya adalah–.. Ini!" Grimmjow menepukkan tangannya sebelum mengucapkan kata terakhir. Lampu kamar tiba-tiba menyala. Di dinding terdapat kertas dengan tulisan besar-besar 'Proyek Ulang Tahun Ayah!'.

"Kalau cuma mau ngasih tahu nggak usah pake _banner_ segede gini segala!" ucap Ulquiorra kesal.

"Kan biar keren!" jawab Szayel, menembakkan confetti ke wajah adiknya.

"NGGAK USAH PAKE CONFETTI!"

"Sudah! Sudah! Jangan bertengkar, entar malah ada yang bangun terus kesini. Nah, sekarang… Proyek Ulang Tahun Ayah, dimulaaaai!" ucap Grimmjow semangat, menembakkan confetti ke wajah Ulquiorra mengikuti Szayel.

* * *

**Chapter 4 :**

**Proyek Ulang Tahun!**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Family, Humor**

**Rating : K**

**Author : Kazue Ichimaru**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : Chibi version, OOC, typo**

**WARNING II : Marga mereka akan kujadikan Aizen**

* * *

"AIZEEEEEEEEN! KEMARI HEEEY! JANGAN KABUUURR!"

Bingung? Tenang, bukan Aizen Sousuke si duda tampan kok yang dikejar-kejar bagaikan bandit oleh Unohana-_sensei_, si guru BP yang lembut tapi kalau udah marah mending mati aja sana. Para bandit ini adalah anak-anaknya; Grimmjow, Szayel, dan Ulquiorra. Mereka berlari-lari menuju sebuah mobil BMW hitam yang sudah _stand by_ di dekat gerbang sekolah, lalu masuk.

"MAAF UNOHANA-_SENSEI_! KAMI PULANG DULUAAAAN!" teriak Szayel, saat mereka semua sudah berada di dalam mobil yang langsung berjalan.

"Kenapa gerbangnya nggak ditutup?! Satpam!" tanya garang Unohana-_sensei_ dengan nafas memburu, satpam malang yang ditanya gemetar ketakutan melihat auranya.

"Sa-saya nggak sempat…" Bohong, padahal sebelumnya, Grimmjow sudah menyogok satpam ini dengan rokok kretek lima bungkus biar rencana kaburnya sukses.

"Cih, dasar, anak-anak itu apa maunya, sih!"

.

.

.

List Proyek Ulang Tahun Ayah :

1. Kabur dari sekolah (Dengan alasan 'kita membutuhkan waktu yang banyak', diputuskanlah hal ini. Walau sebenarnya karena Grimmjow malas ikut ulangan matematika, Szayel malas ikut kegiatan klub dan Ulquiorra cuma ikut-ikutan)

[Anak-anak jangan turuti hal ini ya! –Kak Seto]

* * *

"Fyuuuh selamaaaaat!" Grimmjow pura-pura mengelap keringat begitu sampai di rumah.

"Kita asalnya mau mengendap-ngendap malah ketahuan sama Unohana-_sensei_. Huh, menyusahkan," dengus Szayel.

"Sudah kubilang, ini ide yang buruk. Rambut kalian itu terlalu mencolok buat dipakai mengendap-ngendap," sindir Ulquiorra.

"Kulitmu juga mencolok tahu! Ngajak ribut kamu?" jawab Grimmjow keki.

"Sudah! Sekarang ayo kita bikin kueee!" Si penengah mengepalkan tangan ke atas, mengalihkan perhatian supaya tak terjadi pertengkaran. Sukses, semuanya langsung meluncur ke dapur tanpa mengganti seragam terlebih dahulu.

Grimmjow mengeluarkan berbagai macam bentuk mangkok dan piring dari lemari tanpa tahu harus pakai yang mana, Szayel mengeluarkan bermacam-macam bahan makanan yang menurutnya mungkin saja bisa dijadikan kue, dan Ulquiorra hanya melihat-lihat buku cara membuat kue yang ia temukan di perpustakaan sekolah. Intinya, mereka cuma mengacak-acak dapur.

"HAAAAA? APA INIII?" teriak histeris seorang wanita berkacamata begitu melihat keadaan dapur yang begitu mengenaskan.

"Ah! Nanao-_chan_, kami mau membuat kue!" jawab Szayel girang saat sudah mengosongkan setengah isi kulkas.

"Kue buat ulang tahun ayah," lanjut Grimmjow yang –entah kenapa– memakai baskom di kepalanya.

Ulquiorra mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

"KALIAN CUMA BIKIN BERANTAKAN DAPUR AJA TAHU!" ucap wanita berkacamata ini tak habis pikir dengan apa yang mereka perbuat. Ya, dialah pendekar pengasuh tiga bocah ajaib ini, Nanao Ise. "Grimmjow! Ngapain kamu pake baskom di kepala? Ayo masuk-masukin lagi semuanya ke lemari! Szayel, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Ngeluarin bahan buat kue?"

"Bahan kuenya ada tofu?!"

"Kan ayah suka tofu?"

"Mana ada kue pake tofu! Simpan lagi semuanya! Ulquiorra–.. mm, kamu ngapain?" Nanao menatap Ulquiorra yang sedang khusyuk membaca buku.

"Baca buku, bisa lihat kan?" jawab Ulquiorra kalem.

"Uh, oh, yah sudahlah…"

"HEY! LICIK! KOK ULQUIORRA NGGAK DIMARAHIN?!" protes Grimmjow dan Szayel sambil menunjuk si bungsu yang menjulurkan lidah.

"Karena dia nggak macem-macem kayak kalian! Sudah cepat bereskan ini semua! Nanti aku bantu buat kuenya. Ayo cepat cepat!" perintah Nanao sambil memasukkan tofu ke kulkas.

"Cih, padahal kami mau buat sendiri," dengus Grimmjow.

"Nggak boleh! Nanti bisa-bisa dapurnya meledak! Udah ayo cepetan beres-beres."

.

.

.

2. Membuat kue buatan sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun (Karena mereka merasa membuat kue itu mudah, dan mereka juga ingin mencoba mandiri. Tapi kalau Nanao sudah datang, ya mau bagaimana lagi. Sudahlah lupakan saja),

* * *

Setelah selesai membuat kue berlumur cokelat yang entah apa namanya. Para bocah ini pun mandi, makan, dan pergi ke ruang tengah tempat mereka akan mempersiapkan pernak-pernik kejutan. Ulquiorra baru tahu ternyata di balik _banner_ 'Proyek Ulang Tahun Ayah' tadi malam ada tulisan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun Ayah!', jadi saat akan dipajang tinggal dibalikin, dasar nggak modal, pikirnya.

"Ulquiorra coba tiup balonnya!" Szayel menyerahkan balon berwarna hijau.

Ulquiorra mencoba meniupnya. Namun, tak sampai sebesar wajah, balon itu lepas dari bibirnya dan terbang ke segala arah, menghasilkan bunyi nyaring seperti kentut.

"Hahahaha! Bunyi apaan tuh? Grimmjow kentut ya?" Szayel tertawa sambil melirik Grimmjow yang sedang meniup balon juga.

"Hah? Nggak, tahu! Ayo, cepat tiup balonnya!"

"Males, ah! Kenapa kita nggak nyuruh pelayan kita aja sih?" Szayel mengusap-usap pipinya yang mulai sakit.

"Payah! Baru niup 3 balon saja sudah ngeluh." Grimmjow mendecak meremehkan.

"Yah, aku masih mending daripada Ulquiorra yang nggak bisa niup sama sekali. Ya kan? Hahaha," ucap Szayel, tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut si bungsu. Ulquiorra hanya balas menatap _deathglare_ kakaknya.

"Hah? Jadi daritadi kamu nggak niup apa-apa? Oke, perhatikan aku.." Grimmjow mengambil balon lagi. "Saat balonnya sudah agak besar pegang biar nggak meluncur kayak tadi, niupnya juga pelan-pelan saja," jelas si sulung, meniup balon.

Ulquiorra memperhatikan dengan seksama, lalu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia coba meniup balon lagi mengikuti intruksi dari kakaknya, tapi balonnya meluncur lagi.

"Hah! Kamu itu meniup balonnya terlalu keras! Sudahlah kalau nggak bisa jangan meniup balon saja," ucap Grimmjow, lalu mulai meniup balon lagi. Szayel cuma terkekeh-kekeh.

Ulquiorra kesal. Ia tidak suka dianggap remeh. Akhirnya, diilhami dari _scene_ kartun yang ia tonton, Ulquiorra pergi dan kembali dengan membawa sebuah jarum. _It's time for revenge_.

"Tusuk," ucap si bungsu polos, menusukkan jarum ke balon yang sedang Grimmjow tiup.

BLAAR

Bunyi balon meletus menggema di ruang tengah.

"Waaaa! Apa yang kamu lakukan _baka_?! Periiih." Grimmjow meringis memegang bibirnya yang perih akibat balon.

Ulquiorra langsung menatap tajam Szayel, lalu si penengah langsung melepas balonnya, dan mengangkat tangan, "Ampun, aku tidak sedang meniup balon, hehe."

.

.

.

3. Menghias ruang tengah semeriah-riahnya (Karena biar saat Aizen datang dia akan kaget dan tambah terharu)

* * *

Grimmjow duduk diantara Szayel dan Ulquiorra di sofa. Ketiganya menatap handphone yang ada di tangan si sulung. Mereka sedang mengirim pesan pada seseorang sekarang.

'Oh, benarkah? Tunggu, sebentar, kita lanjutkan ini di _video call_.'

Balas orang tersebut, makin membuat Trio Sousuke merapat ke tengah. Ada _video call_, Grimmjow mengangkatnya dan terlihatlah wajah seorang lelaki bermata sipit dan berambut perak keunguan.

"Eh? Kalian tampak bersih. Kukira wajah kalian saat ini dipenuhi krim kue," ucap Gin tampak kecewa. Ya, dia niatnya memang ingin melihat wajah Trio Sousuke dipenuhi krim begitu diberitahu kalau mereka buat kue sendiri.

"Kan buat kuenya tadi siang, Gin-_san_. Kami sudah mandi sekarang," jawab Szayel, mepet ke tengah.

"Bilang daritadi dong! Eh, jadi kalian sebenarnya mau apa?"

"Bujuk ayah supaya pulangnya cepat," jawab Ulquiorra, tanpa ekspresi.

"Hoo, begitu. Nggak tahu bisa atau nggak sih, tapi aku boleh ikut pestanya tidak?" Gin tersenyum rubah. Ia memang kadang suka main ke rumah Aizen untuk bertemu Trio Sousuke sepulang kerja. Mengingat status lajangnya, malas pulang ke rumah tanpa ada seseorang yang menunggu.

"Nggak boleh!" Grimmjow menjawab tegas.

"Hee? Kenapa?"

"Gin-_san_ harus menyuruh ayah pulang sebelum jam 9. Baru dibolehin ikut," jawab si sulung, diikuti anggukan kedua adiknya.

"Cih, memangnya aku atasan ayahmu apa bisa menyuruhnya seenak jidat. Ah, tapi, baiklah aku akan membujuknya."

"Yee, terimakasih Gin-_san_!"

"Hai-hai, kalau begitu, dadaah!" Gin melambai-lambaikan tangan. Lalu memutus sambungan _video call_.

.

.

.

4. Suruh Gin-_san_ membujuk ayah supaya pulang cepat (Mau langsung nelepon ke Aizen tapi takut ketahuan, karena Aizen selalu tahu jika mereka berbohong).

List Proyek Ulang Tahun Ayah, _done_!_ And…_

_._

_._

_._

5_. It's show time_!

* * *

Sekitar pukul setengah delapan, deru mobil terdengar berhenti di garasi rumah. Nanao buru-buru menyuruh Ulquiorra memegang kue dibantu Szayel. Pelayan yang lain buru-buru mengambil posisi dengan confetti masing-masing di tangan. Setelah yakin persiapannya beres, Grimmjow menepukkan tangan, dan ruangan pun menjadi gelap.

"Oh? Aizen-_sama_, kamu belum membayar tagihan listrik," celetuk Gin saat membuka pintu.

"Enak saja, aku warga yang taat, Gin. Kenapa bisa gelap begini ya?" Aizen berjalan memasuki rumah, ia menepuk tangannya untuk menyalakan lampu. Dan…

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

Suasana menjadi meriah. Semuanya bernyanyi. Confetti bertebaran. Balon bertebaran. Szayel dan Ulquiorra maju membawa kue. Kue cokelat berbentuk lingkaran, lilin-lilin kecil melingkar mengikuti bentuk, dan tulisan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun, Ayah' terukir dengan indah di tengah kue.

Aizen masih terkesiap di tempat. Grimmjow menarik tangan ayahnya supaya lebih mendekat. Nanao menyalakan lilin. Dan Gin berinisiatif menjadi pembawa acara.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Aizen-_sama_! Selamat tambah tua!" Gin bertepuk tangan. Oh iya, sensor yang menyalakan lampu sudah dimatikan begitu Aizen masuk, untuk menghindari hal lampu rusak. "Sekarang, ayo tiup lilinnya! Tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya sekarang juga, sekarang juga, sekarang jugaa," nyanyi Gin diikuti semuanya. Aizen tersenyum kecil, menutup matanya sebentar untuk berdoa, lalu meniup lilin. Semua bertepuk tangan.

"Aizen-_sama_, ayo potong kuenya!" ucap Gin semangat.

Ulquiorra dan Szayel menyimpan kue itu di meja. Aizen pun memotongnya, lalu menyuapi Grimmjow, Szayel, dan Ulquiorra satu persatu.

"Terimakasih semuanya. Ini hari yang sangat spesial. Aku tidak menyangka akan diberi kejutan seperti ini oleh kalian semua," ucap Aizen setelah itu.

"Sama-sama, Aizen-_sama_," jawab para pelayan sambil menunduk dalam.

"Kalian juga telah bekerja keras. Terimakasih ya," ucap Aizen sambil mengacak rambut anak-anaknya. Ketiganya tersenyum manis. "Tapi, hari ini aku menerima telepon dari sekolah, kalau kalian kabur begitu jam mata pelajaran ketiga beres ya?"

Trio Sousuke tiba-tiba saja membeku bagaikan patung es. Uh, sekolah menyebalkan, umpat mereka dalam hati.

"Benar tidak?" tanya Aizen lagi. Masih tersenyum memang, tapi auranya mengintimidasi.

"I-iya," ucap Szayel berani berbicara.

"Yah, karena kalian telah berjuang keras hari ini aku maafkan."

"SUNGGUH?" ketiganya tiba-tiba menatap Aizen dengan mode _puppy-eyes_.

"Iya, jadi hukuman kalian tidak boleh keluar rumah selama seminggu…"

GUBRAK. Mereka di-troll pemirsa! Gin tertawa keras melihat reaksi Trio Sousuke yang langsung pura-pura terjatuh, begitu juga para pelayan. Ah! Ngomong-ngomong semuanya tertawa bahagia, kecuali tiga bocah ini yang mulai berwajah suram.

Pft, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

* * *

**.::**::.::**END**::.::**::.**

* * *

**~29 MEI 2013~**

_Otanjobi omedeto gozaimasu_, Sousuke Aizen! _I'm waiting you for destroyed Soul Society again, our best villain!_ /peluk Aizen/ /ditendang Bleach fans/

Setelah sekian lama, maaf baru update /tunduk dalam/ Ngomong-ngomong chapter sebelumnya ada typo ya? hehe, maaf, kali ini saya akan lebih cermat. Saya juga pernah salah tulis nama Ulquiorra jadi Ulquirra, setelah itu saya dicekik teman saya yang Ulquiorra fangirl.

Yosh, setiap review dari para readers selalu membangkitkan imajinasi saya. Jadi…

Mind to RnR, _senpai_?


	5. Chapter 5 : Diary Si Kuronyan

Aku berjalan mendekati kasur yang dibalut seprai biru. Lalu meloncat ke kasur, dan menemukan seorang bocah berambut biru sedang ngorok dengan damainya. Aku elus-elus hidungnya, dia langsung menepisku sampai nyaris jatuh dari kasur. Aku bekap mulutnya, dia benar-benar melemparku dari kasur. Aku colok hidungnya, dia terus bangun sambil nyolok hidungku balik.

"KURONYAAN! JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI TIDUR!"

* * *

**Chapter 5 :**

**Diary Si Kuronyan**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Family, Humor**

**Rating : K**

**Author : Kazue Ichimaru**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : Chibi version, OOC, typo**

**WARNING II : Marga mereka akan kujadikan Aizen**

**WARNING III : Didominasi oleh Kuronyan POV :3**

**.**

**.**

**Just notice : Chapter ini Grimmjow sudah ada di tahun ke-lima~ Ayo tebak Szayel dan Ulquiorra kelas berapa? XD**

* * *

Halo nyaan~! Namaku Kuronyan. Kucing Persia berbulu hitam yang dipelihara sama majikanku tersayang-yang-kadang-minta-dicakar namanya Grimmy-nyan! Dia itu berwajah paling sangar diantara dua adiknya, dia juga yang paling baik dibanding Ulqui-nyan yang suka natep aku jijik, tapi dia juga yang paling bego nyaan! Soalnya dia tetep menganggapku kucing jantan walau aku ini kucing betina, padahal Szayel-nyan udah ngejelasin bedanya jantan sama betina. Eh, dia tetep nggak percaya. Kurang feminim apa aku nyan? Hiks.

"Kuronyan! Sini sini! Meooww~" panggil Grimmy-nyan sambil nyodorin mangkuk makanan. Aku pundung di pojokan kamar setelah insiden nyolok hidung tadi, nyan. Padahal tadi niat aku baik, mau ngebangunin Grimmy-nyan biar bisa nonton anime kesukaannya di Minggu pagi, nyan! Dasar bocah nggak tahu diuntung!

"Kuronyan masih marah?" Grimmy-nyan langsung mengangkat badanku tinggi-tinggi. Aku langsung memalingkan wajah. Terus dia malah ngelus-ngelus pipiku dengan pipinya, "Kuronyaan~ jangan marah gitu dong. Ntar nggak aku ajak nonton Doraemon lhoo~"

Ah! Doraemon itu kan kucing dari abad 21 yang keren itu kan? Aku mau nyan! Ajak aku nonton Doraemon nyaaan~!

"Hahaha, Kuronyan diajak nonton Doraemon langsung nggak marah," ucap Grimmy-nyan, melihatku yang langsung membalas elusannya. Tapi, aku masih dendam sama kamu, nyan! Gara-gara kamu hidung aku yang udah pesek jadi makin pesek. Biar aku kasih riasan dikit yaa…

"AAAH! KURONYAN NGAPAIN KAMU NYAKAR PIPIKU! AH JADI BERDARAH TUH KAN!"

Fufufu, rasain! Makanya jangan berani membuat perempuan bete, nyaan~

* * *

"Meoow meow meoow~" sapaku pada seseorang yang sedang membaca koran minggu pagi di ruang keluarga, Papa Sou-nyan X3

Aku nggak panggil dia 'Ayah' seperti yang Trio Sousuke lakukan, nyan. Lagian manggil 'Papa' itu lebih imut, aku kan suka yang imut-imut.

Papa Sou-nyan melirikku, lalu melipat korannya, "Ah, Kuronyan, Ohayou." Aku langsung mengelilingi kakinya manja, dan dia mengelus-elus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Meoow meow meoow!" ucapku pada Papa Sou-nyan yang artinya 'Papa Sou-nyan makin hari makin ganteng deh! Aku suka deh!'. Tapi Papa Sou-nyan nggak ngerti dan cuma senyam-senyum. Iya, nyan! Aku ini _one-sided love _sama Papa Sou-nyan. Betapa mirisnya hidupku, nyan. Hiks.

Papa Sou-nyan mengangkatku, lalu mencium puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. Aaah! _Kami-sama_! Doraemon! Siapapun itu! Tolong ubah aku jadi manusia biar bisa nikahin ini duren yang cakepnya nggak ketulungan!

"Ayah! Awas nanti Kuronyan nyakar!" suara majikanku yang tiba-tiba muncul merusak suasana. Papa Sou-nyan langsung menyimpanku di pangkuannya.

"Eh? Memang kenapa?"

"Tadi waktu aku lagi ngelus-ngelus dia, Kuronyan langsung nyakar! Lihat nih pipiku jadi berdarah!" ucap Grimmy-nyan sambil menunjuk pipinya yang diplesteri handsaplast.

"Hahaha, mungkin Kuronyan cuma menyapamu," jawab Papa Sou-nyan. Aah Papa! Dirimu membelaku, aku makin cinta padamu!

Grimmy-nyan cuma mendecih, lalu langsung mengambilku dari pangkuan Papa Sou-nyan, "Pokoknya jauh-jauh dari Kuronyan. Nanti dia malah nyakar Ayah lagi!"

HUAAA MAU APA KAMU GRIMMY-NYAN?! KAMU MAU MERUSAK MOMEN BERHARGAKU BERSAMA PAPA SOU-NYAN HAH? NGGAK MAUUUU NYAAAN!

"Tuh kan, Ayah! Lihat Kuronyan jadi ganas gini!" Grimmy-nyan berusaha menepis cakaran-cakaranku yang menggila. Aku menggeliat sekuat tenaga, tapi ternyata Grimmy-nyan langsung nyolok hidungku lagi.

"Ayo kita main gundu aja, Kuronyan!" ucap Grimmy-nyan. Tidak mempedulikan aku yang masih megep-megep karena hidungku dicolok.

Dan Papa Sou-nyan hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah kami berdua.

* * *

Sekarang matahari sudah bersinar dengan teriknya. Grimmy-nyan kayaknya udah capek main gundu ditemenin aku, jadi dia ngadem di kamar sambil membaca komik terus ketiduran. Papa Sou-nyan juga lagi sibuk di ruang kerjanya. Ah! Nggak ada temen itu nggak asyik, nyan!

Aku lagi ngelilingin rumah tanpa tujuan, waktu aku berjalan di depan pintu laboratorium Szayel-nyan. Tiba-tiba pintunya kebuka dan bertemu Szayel-nyan dengan setelan ilmuwannya.

"Ah! Kuronyan, halo~" sapa Szayel-nyan sambil berjongkok, lalu mengusap-usap daguku. Aku cuma membalasnya dengan eongan.

"Kamu ngapain? Ngelilingin rumah nggak jelas lagi ya? Pasti si bau Grimmjow lagi kecapekan terus tidur di kamarnya, kan?"

Ohohoho~ Kamu bisa membaca pikiranku. Sekarang aku akui kalau kamu itu jenius. Szayel-nyan memang _the best_!

"Mau ikut ke laboratorium-ku, Kuronyan?" tanyanya, melebarkan pintu laboratorium. Mempersilahkan putri–ehem–aku masuk. Yah, daripada nggak ada kerjaan mending masuk aja deh.

Aku mengekori Szayel-nyan. Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke laboratorium, nyan. Ternyata di laboratorium itu banyak botol-botol aneh, alat-alat aneh, dan bau-bau aneh. Entah apa yang Szayel-nyan lakukan disini, tapi sekarang aku mulai merasa tak enak saat dia tiba-tiba berhenti di depan sebuah meja.

"Kuronyan~" panggil Szayel-nyan dengan nada ceria, tapi senyumannya sangat terlihat licik.

"Me-meoow?" jawabku mundur satu langkah. Serem woy! Szayel-nyan auranya tiba-tiba jadi hitam!

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu~" Szayel-nyan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan helm besi yang penuh baut dan kabel. Apa itu, nyan?! Itu kan helm yang kalau dipake bakalan mati kesetrum kan?! Szayel-nyan mau ngebunuh aku nyan?!

Aku langsung kabur, tapi Szayel-nyan dengan aura setannya menarik buntutku, "Mau kemana Kuronyan~ Nggak akan sakit, kok~"

WAAA GRIMMY-NYAN! PAPA SOU-NYAN! ULQUI-NYAN! TOLONG AKUUUUUUUU

BLETAK!

"Kuronyan! Dibilangin nggak akan sakit, kok! Tenang!" Tanpa diduga Szayel-nyan langsung ngejitak kepalaku, nyan. Ternyata, kekasaran Grimmy-nyan nular ke Szayel-nyan.

"Sudah kubilang tenang, kan?!" ucap Szayel-nyan, mengangkatku ke atas meja. Kepalaku masih terasa berputar-putar, tapi dia langsung memakaikan helm-yang-membuat-mati-kesetrum ke kepalaku.

"AH? HELM? MATIIIII AKU MATIIIII!"

Hening.

"Tunggu, nyan? Suaraku kok jadi nggak meow meow lagi ya, nyan?" Aku menatap bingung Szayel yang tersenyum bahagia. Kok suaraku… kenapa ini?

"Hebat kan? Itu ciptaanku lho! Itu alat yang bisa mengubah suara hewan menjadi suara manusia. Jadi apapun yang kau katakan akan diterjemahkan menjadi bahasa manusia. Yah, walaupun suaranya masih kayak operator telepon. Tapi ini bisa di-set jadi bahasa Jepang, Inggris dan Spanyol. Ini juga bla bla bla…" selebihnya cerocosan Szayel-nyan dianggap kentut sama aku.

_Kami-sama_! Aku bisa berbicara bahasa manusia! Walaupun, bukan diubah jadi manusia, setidaknya ini mendekati! Akhirnya, aku bisa menyatakan cintaku pada Papa Sou-nyan~

"Szayel-nyan, terimakasiiiih~"

"Fufufu, sama-sama… Eh? Tunggu, kamu memanggilku apa?" Szayel-nyan yang awalnya sedang berpidato langsung kaget plus bengong.

"Szayel-nyan, nyaaan~"

Keringat langsung mengucur dengan deras di pelipis Szayel-nyan. Wajahnya panik, kaget tambah nggak terima. Eh? Ada apa, nyan?

"Ha-ha-ha, sebaiknya kulepas saja ya?" Szayel-nyan langsung melepas helm-pembawa-berkah ini dan menyimpannya.

HEEE? KENAPA DILEPAS SZAYEL-NYAAAAN? AKU BARU MENDAPATKAN MUKJIZAT! SEENAKNYA AJA KAMU MENGHANCURKAN MUKJIZAT-KU!

Aku mengeong keras-keras sambil mencakar Szayel-nyan. Dia langsung kabur keluar laboratorium, dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Kuronyan dan Szayel-nyan. Tapi kejar-kejaran ini terhenti karena Szayel-nyan kepeleset, lalu mukanya jatuh duluan. HAHAHA RASAIN!

Ya, belakangan aku tahu ternyata foto insiden-pake-bando-kucing masih ada di tangan Ulqui-nyan. Suatu hari, karena kesal ke Szayel-nyan, Ulqui-nyan yang baru ngerti Facebook langsung nyebarin tuh foto. Alhasil, Szayel-nyan dijuluki 'Szayel-nyan' di kelasnya. Ck ck.

* * *

Uuh! Bosan lagi tuh kan! Sekarang sudah jam 4 sore. Majikanku masih tidur dengan posisi mangap dan penuh iler, Papa Sou-nyan entah ada dimana, dan aku masih bete sama Szayel-nyan.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi rumah tanpa tujuan lagi. Lalu aku melihat ada pintu berwarna hijau yang sedikit terbuka. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam dan melihat Ulqui-nyan lagi duduk sambil membaca buku.

"Meoow~" Aku menyapa Ulqui-nyan. Yang disapa langsung kaget dan menatapku jijik. Kakinya yang asalnya menyentuh lantai, langsung naik ke atas sofa kecil berwarna hijau yang sedang ia duduki. Uh, Ulqui-nyan, sebegitukah kamu benci sama aku?

"Pergi. Sana. Hush!" usir Ulqui-nyan dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Ah, tapi ekspresinya masih dingin. Belum rame! Godain lagi aah…

"Meoow~" sapaku lagi, makin mendekati Ulqui-nyan.

Alis Ulqui-nyan mulai mengerut panik, "Pergi kucing sampah!" Ulqui-nyan tanpa segan-segan melempar buku yang tebelnya kaya buku telepon itu ke arahku. Uh, untung saja tak kena.

"Meoow~" Sekarang aku sudah ada tepat di bawah sofanya. Ulqui-nyan sekarang benar-benar berwajah panik dan takut. Aaah~ seneng deh ngejailin si bungsu ini. Soalnya menurut aku, dia yang paling imut, nyan. Apalagi kalau udah dijailin kayak gini, wajahnya yang _emotionless_ jadi penuh warna, hihihi~

"Pergi! Pergi! Sanaaaaaa!" Wajah Ulqui-nyan mulai memerah. Ingin nangis tapi ditahan. Iya, nyan! Ulqui-nyan memang paling takut sama yang namanya kucing. Soalnya waktu kecil, dia pernah dicakar wajahnya sama kucing-kucing alay. Apalagi aku pernah ngerusak tiga figurin batman-nya, nggak sengaja ngencingin bukunya, terus nyakarin sepatu kesayangannya sampe rusak. Hehe~

"Aaaaah! Nanao-chaaaaan! Usir Kuronyaaaaaan!" Ulqui-nyan teriak. Gawat, Nanao-nyan udah dipanggil, bisa-bisa jatah makanku malah dikasih ikan asin. Cuih, Kuronyan ini kan kucing _High-Class_, nggak level makan ikan itu!

Aku buru-buru kabur dari kamar Ulqui-nyan, tapi ternyata Nanao-nyan sudah ada di depan pintu, "Kuronyan, kamu ngegangguin Ulquiorra lagi ya?" tanyanya dengan aura mencekam. "AYO! HARI INI KAMU CUMA BOLEH MAKAN I-KAN A-SIN!" Nanao-nyan dengan kejamnya menjinjing badanku.

WAAA TIDAAAK! KURONYAN INI KUCING HIGH-CLASS NYAAAN~! TIDAAK!

* * *

**.::**::.::**END**::.::**::.**

* * *

Halooo minna-san! Maaf updatenya lama sekali. Karena saya sedang sibuk ngurus buat lanjut sekolah sana-sini dan sedang belajar membuat komik /garuk2 tengkuk/

Chapter 5 ini terinspirasi saat saya sedang ngejailin kucing saya, fufu. Maaf ya, kalo kesannya Kuronyan jadi numpang eksis, dia memang narsis sih. Dan semoga tak menyesal setalah membaca chapter ini! Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong bagi yang tidak tahu. Suffix 'Nyan' itu suka di-identikan sama kucing. Itu yang saya tahu, kalau salah mohon dikoreksi ^^

Afterall, setiap review dari para readers selalu membuat saya semangat! _So_…

Mind to RnR, _senpai_?


End file.
